A typical power track has a U-section metal body having parallel side walls that laterally delimit a retaining channel and carry respective dielectric support rails in turn each carrying a respective plurality of uninsulated, bare electrical conductors that are insulated from one another, parallel to one another in the rail longitudinal direction, opposite one another, and exposed in the retaining channel, three of the conductors being used as phase conductors and one being used as neutral conductor. Aground conductor is also exposed in the retaining channel also preferably being provided on a base of the power track.
Such a power track may be found for instance in FIG. 3 of DE OS 22 50 738.